We could make stars here
by HicEtNunc
Summary: Abigail Armstrong is a professional dancer but she quit and opened a ballet studio in Mystic Falls where her aunt lives. Because of her past she wishes to die. And who other than Damon Salvatore will answer her deadly wish? (I suck at summaries. The story is much better than the summary :D) Don't like don't read :D Damon/OC
1. Prolog - Introducing Abigail Armstrong:

****So that is my first fanfiction in Englisch :D Please be patient with me. Englisch is not my mother tongue, so when I make mistakes excuse me :D

I hope you like my fanfiction. I wanted to create something very special. That's why I brought in Abigail the ballerina ;) (Doesn't that sound like a great story?) who is meeting Damon :) haha. I have so much fun writing this story. XD

Please tell me what you think about my story. I would like to read your comments to get better at writing.

And I started with introducing my OC because I feel like it is necessary for you to know why she acts how she acts.

**Prolog - Introducing Abigail Armstrong - Learning the hard way:**

When I was a kid, my parents and I lived on their farm in the Outbacks of Australia. Many people believe that a life on a farm was boring but for myself that was never true. I loved the smell, I liked that our village was so small that you knew everyone, and I enjoyed helping my parents with their work.

One day my parents threw me a big birthday party and my friends and I were all dressed up. I wore tiny wings on my back. While no one was looking I stretched out my arms and began to ran. I ran and did not stop for a long time. Then I climbed up one of the high bales of straw. I looked down. For a short moment I was afraid but then all I could see was the sun and the clouds in the sky. I jumped. And in the short period between falling down and landing on another bale of straw, I felt like flying and it felt so good. _Since that moment I knew that in another life I was able to fly._ I did not want to ever forget this feeling of being free and so I went looking for an activity that was similar to flying._That's why I dance in this life._

I started with ballet at the age of 5. I loved every moment of my first dance lesson. But then we learned to dance on pointe shoes at the age of 8 and all I felt was pain. My dance teachers all have told me that it would hurt but I could not have imagined this kind of pain. I was on the point of quitting dancing. When I took of my pointe shoes and all I could see was blood, blisters and every step I took ached. I came home crying and threw away my pointe shoes.

My mother knew that I loved dancing and that I would have regretted quitting. That is why she took me to a performance of „_Red Shoes_". Although I cannot remember the name of the artist she was an inspiration. I loved my mother even more for taking me there.

After that I clenched my teeth and went to training every day. The pain grew weaker and weaker until it disappeared because my body has got accustomed to it.

In my village I was none as Abigail the dancer. I was something special and they all were proud of me when I got accepted at the national academy of dance.

I knew that this would change my life forever but_ god, I had no idea how much._ I had to learn the hard way that I was only average at dancing with the potential to become a professional dancer. I took private lessons by my teacher and trained every day until I got better than everyone else. When I was dancing, _I forgot everything around me_ and I felt like showing my real self.

My mother and my sister moved in a house in Sydney to be nearer to me. Ever day my mother called me or visited me and was proud when I told her that all my teachers said I was making huge process. I felt even more connected to my mother because she understood that dancing was my passion. But as the months passed my mother and my father grew apart and soon after I started my second year on the academy they were getting divorced.

They did not say it but I could read it in their eyes that I was the reason for their divorcement. My little sister Paige did not speak to me for months. I hated myself but even tough all those things happened because of my desire to dance I could not stop it. Dancing became a drug to me._ Only when I was dancing I was really happy_. Only when I was dancing I could show what I was feeling.

My dancing skill became pure perfection and everyone expected me to be perfect. I did not have many friends because at a national dance academy you do not make friends when you're only interest is ballet. And of course, most girls were jealous of me getting solos which they wanted to dance. But I did not care. I only wanted to dance.

Until I met Sammy. Sammy was the star of the third year. And he showed interest in me. Soon after we started dating, I knew that I have fallen in love with him. Our relationship was perfect for me because it combined my love to him and my love to dance. We trained together, danced together and spent most of our free time together. Even Paige got warmer with me when Sammy was around.

We got nominated for the „The Prix de Fonteyn", an international dance contest. We were really excited because it was the moment we have dreamed of our whole lives.

10 minutes before I had my performance I was really nervous because Sammy has not arrived and I wanted him to be there when I danced because when I saw him I was not nervous since I imagined that I was dancing only for him.

Then my name was called and I got out there. I was on the stage, took in my start position, but I could not fake a smile. I started dancing. When I made my fouettés, I looked back stage and saw that someone was** pointing at me**. Every time I turned around I could see that more and more people gathered and some had started to cry. I got unconcentrated and lost my fixated point and that is the biggest mistakes that you can make while doing fouettes. I fell to the ground. I lie there on the ground and could not get up because I knew that something was wrong. Sammy had promised to come but he was not here. The curtain dropped. Someone pulled me up but I could not hear what they were saying. I only saw Kat, Sammy's sister who was crying so hard. I shook off the hands who were holding me and ran to her. She explained to me that Sammy had an accident and died on the way to the hospital. I collapsed.

_That is how I learned why I do not fly in this life._ Because when you fall down it is too hard to get up again. So you should stay on the ground were you are safe and cannot get hurt.

I quit the dance academy in Australia and moved to America, in a small village in Virginia called Mystic Falls where a aunt of mine lived. I opened a small ballet studio and gave lessons.

Dancing had always been my only escape from feeling pain but after Sammy's death every time I started dancing I felt even more pain. But dancing was still my drug which I could not get rid off but now I do not dance because I feel like flying. No, I dance because only then I feel connected to Sammy. When I dance en pointe I feel like he is carrying me. When I am doing pirouttes I feel like he his turning me. When I close my eyes I feel like he is touching me.

While I can show my feelings only when I am dancing, I became very cold, apathetic and sarcastic on the outside. Life did not offer me very much. I wished to die at the age of 20. I could not have known that my plea would be answered by a vampire ... But to that I will come later on.

Do you want the actual story? :)


	2. Info

Hey guys, thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story. I only wanted to tell you that I have not forgotten about this story, but in the past weeks I have been in such a hurry and unfortunately did not find the time to work on the story. But actually it's on the way. So do not loose hope haha :D

I hope that you are still going to read my story although I take so much time to write it :/


	3. Chapter 1 - Fully Alive

Hello readers,

here it finally is, my first chapter :) I am so happy that people **are liking and reading my story**. **Thank you** for that and for reviewing and adding the story as favorite :) I know I took my time with the chapter but because of university I was in such a hurry and did not find time to write. I hope you are not angry with me and quit reading the story because the story turns out really great :) I hope you like this new chapter and please tell me what you think about it ;)

Your's HicEtNunc (Here and now)

Chapter 1 - Fully Alive:

„Good Morning, Sweetheart. I hope you have slept well?" Even before I opened my eyes, I knew who was talking to me and I began to smile. With my hands I began searching for his face. I touched his strong arms, his shoulder and my hand rested on his cheek. Then I pulled him very close to me. I kissed his checks and then my lips touched his. Every time we were kissing, it felt like thousands of fireworks were exploding in my stomach.

„Abby, you have to stop. I have to go." „Just a few more minutes." „I am serious, you have to let me go. I cannot stay here." „What are you talking about?" „Abby, I am dead." I opened my eyes. Sammy was covered in blood. His own blood. His face looked so different because his entire face was bruised. His nose was broken. And one of his ears was gone. His left arm looked like it would drop any second. Why haven't I felt that when I touched him?

He spoke my name. Blood was dripping from his mouth corner while he was speaking. He looked like as if every bone in his body was hurting. „You have to let me go. I will never return." Even tough he looked like a zombie I was holding onto him. He touched my head softly, but suddenly he was pulled away from me roughly. I tried to get hold of his hand. Behind him someone or something was standing but I could not see it since it was very dark. „Do not leave me again, Sammy! Please!"

But then I could only see a gun which was pointing in my direction. I could only see the hand of the one who was going to shoot me. It seemed to belong to a man and on his ring finger he was wearing a unique ring. Such a thing I had never seen before. It seemed very antic.

I heard the man pulling the trigger. Tears covered my checks.

Suddenly I woke up for real. At first I did not know where I was. Confused I looked around and realised that I was in my room in the house of my aunt. The alarm clock was ringing and my head ached liked hell.

Painstaking, I sat up, took off the alarm and went to the bathroom. I turned on the water in the shower. I liked to shower very long and very warm. That's why I was waiting for the water to get hot. The house of my aunt was very old and therefore it took some time for the water becoming warm (even though I am the first one getting up and showering).

I looked into the mirror. I did not look that well. But that was no surprise since I had a few drinks yesterday. I know that drinking alcohol does not solve any of my problems. Worse, it makes them even more serious. But only when I had too many drinks, I am able to forget. And for this few moments, when I am not thinking of ripping my own heart out so that I might be able to exist any longer, I am very thankful.

I took some painkillers for my headache. And suddenly I realised that also my neck and my left shoulder were hurting. I pulled away my shirt. It seemed to be a very large love bite or a bruise. No matter how hard I tried to recall what had happened I could not remember.

Then I realised that there was also dried blood. My headache got worse and I was panicked because of the wound on my neck. All of a sudden, memories appeared in front of my eyes which I could not interpret.

_Me lying on the ground, searching for something. The moon shining upon my head. A dense mist arose. A black raven sitting next to me. Someone or something else was there. Something very dangerous. In my memory I can only recall sharp, white, long teeth. And then there was nothing. _

I was sitting in the bathroom. My hands entwined my feet. My head rested on my knees. The water was still on. I heard it dropping on the ground.

I could not move, I was too afraid and too confused. But suddenly, I was standing up. I was thinking about something else like someone told me to forget about the wound. And I did.

I was not scared any longer. I was taking a hot shower.

After that I felt so much better. With only a towel covering my body I went to my room and was sitting in front of my vanity. I looked at my neck once again. But my gaze to the clock told me that I was in a hurry and that is why I was getting ready.

Then my day started like any other day. I was doing some fitness and yoga. After that I ate something for breakfast. Only some yoghurt with fruits since I was sticking to a strict diet which only allowed me to eat a certain amount of calories every day.

As a dancer you have to maintain your body weight very strictly. I know, that I am not a professional dancer anymore but I never stopped sticking to my plan for my daily routine.

Since I was a child everything had to follow the plan my mum and I made together. While many people believe that they have to be spontaneous and adventurous to live a happy life, I have always liked it that nearly every moment in my life has been planned. It makes me feel safe and I cannot be surprised or hurt by anything. Furthermore, it relaxes me.

After eating my breakfast, I was practicing my dancing skills and trying out some new choreographies. I was standing in front of the mirror. A red silk scarf was covering my wound. I began to dance to the acoustic version of „Fully alive" by Flyleaf.

I was spinning around in the whole room. My hairs and my wide shirt were hurtling through the air. My hands were making precise and graceful movements in strict time.

When the last accord has faded away, I was landing in front of the mirror. My heart was beating fast. I was breathing heavily. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again. My aunt was standing behind me. I was startled but I tried to not show it. That's why I started stretching on the ballet bar.

„Marie, what is it?" „Your parents called." „I know. They tried to reach me a few times." She looked at me pitiful. How I hate her pity. „Why don't you call them, they are worried about you." „They don't have to be. I am not a child anymore." „They know that, but it would be nice to hear from you." She smiled at me. Marie was the sort of person who cannot be unhappy. They always smile and cheer others up so that everybody loves them.

But when it comes to me, she was puzzled. She had no comforting words for me and she did not smile the whole time. But that was okay with me. I didn't want to be comforted.

I wanted to go on with dance on points, therefore I said: „Is there anything else?" At first it seemed she has not heard me but then she was shaking her head and murmuring softly: „No." She turned around and made a few steps but then she spoke to me again: „Abby..." „Don't call me that, you know that I hate it." That was not true. I only hated other people calling me ,Abby'. Other people than Sammy.

„Abigail, you should try to find some friends here in Mystic Falls." „I am not into that kind of things." „What things? Abigail, everybody needs friends." „I am more a loner, don't you see that?" „Please, try to find some new friends. Why don't you give dancing lessons to the pupils of the high school in Mystic Falls. They are always searching for someone who can do that. You know, their winter prom is almost here." With her big eyes she examined me and she noticed that I would refuse her, that's why she added: „Furthermore, they pay good money for the job. I have made the job once myself, so I can tell you. And it is a good promotion for your dance studio at the same time."

I sighed. „If it means so much to you, I will do it." „Perfect. I am making some flyers, so that the pupils know where they have to go. And you have to call the headmaster but that will be no problem since I have talked to him about you already."

After my class with the toddlers I had some spare time to hand out some flyers in the high school. I drove there in my very old crock. I parked in front of the school.

In a cardboard box I carried the flyer's Marie made for me. I was standing in front of the entrance of the building. I have not been to a school since a very long time.

It was very silent. It seemed that everybody was in class. I was pinning the flyers on the wall. Suddenly, the bell started ringing. Thousands of pupils were wandering in the large hall were all of their lockers were.

My gaze met the eyes of a boy. When I examined his eyes in detail, memories were floating my mind.

_Beautiful eyes, filling with blood. Becoming dark as a raven. A face that looks like dead. Skin as white as winter and cold as ice. And then again sharp white teeth which seemed to belong to an animal and looked so unplaced in this dead face. _

Although I could see a face in my memory I could not tell who it was. Whenever I thought I could see a face that I could identify in real life it was disappearing and my memories were again faceless.

I was so startled by the memories that I dropped the flyers. For several minutes I was standing there stock-still. My head started hurting again. It seemed that I had had really too many drinks yesterday. Maybe it was not good for me but who cares. There is no one left whom I want to care about me.

But then someone handed me the flyers. It was a girl who was very beautiful with long dark brown hair. I realised that she was talking to me. „Sorry, what did you say? My thoughts were drifting." „No problem. I wanted to ask if you are making the dance course? I am so looking forward to it." She smiled at me. I did not know how I should respond to her. „By the way, I am Elena. It's nice to meet you ... ?" „Abigail. Abigail Armstrong." „Does the newly opened dance studio belong to you? It looks so nice." „Uhm...yes."

I could tell that she wanted to add something but she was cut off by someone. „Stefan." She kissed him. It was the boy whose eyes made my mind dream about dark things. He acted very strangely. His hands were shaking. It seemed he could not control himself.

Also Elena looked confused. „Uhm... It was really nice to talk to you Abigail, but Stefan and I have to go. See you later." Elena was pulling Stefan with her. But he could not avert his eyes from me.

My head was hurting like hell when he looked at me like that. Like he wanted to eat me. I was a bit scared and when I looked at him again, his eyes have turned dark. I closed my eyes and opened them again. His eyes were normal. I have only hallucinated.

I took the flyers with me and was running to the next toilet. There I washed my face. I looked in the mirror. I had rings under my eyes and looked really exhausted.

I wanted to leave the bathroom and opened the door. But then I saw Stefan and Elena talking. I closed the door again but I left the door ajar.

„What was it, Stefan? If I had not stopped you, you would ..." I could not understand the rest because my ears started hurting. It seemed that someone did not want me to discover the truth. Someone with great powers over high-tech drugs or something else. Nothing made sense anymore.

„It was her blood..." „Her blood?" I could not stand the pain in my ears any longer and run away from this school with the crazy people. When I rushed past Stefan and Elena they were looking shocked.

I ran past my car and into the woods. I did not stop running for a long time. But at some time I could not go any further because I was so exhausted. I collapsed onto the ground and was breathing heavily.

I started crying. I was so desperate. I know that I wished to die but this was much worse. Something was not right with me. But I didn't know what. (Yet.)

I hope you like it. By the way the second chapter is half finished :)


End file.
